GX The New Generation
by Sigma7S
Summary: A new generation joins the academy
1. Prologue

∑7s

_**Prologue**_

_**(Crowlesr P.O.V)**_

This was it enrolment day at the academy. Students and would be students rushing around going to their tests or leaving after they had won or lost. This is a special year all our best students had returned to help out as teachers or in any other way they could lend a hand today they were going to test students' nothing has gone wrong so far. Looking at my watch I have some time before I started testing, I may as well go and watch Syrus. I remember when he had just started. Good god he was annoying.

_**XXXXXXX**_

_**Presenting **__**Saul**_

_**(Syrus P.O.V)**_

_Three minutes until my next duel I wonder who it will be will Slifer, Ra, or Obelisk. Then there was the announcement would Saul please to report to duel arena three. Hmmmmmm._

A tall boy pale, dark blond with bright blue eyes started walking down the corridor seeing the dueldisk on his arm I guess he must be the kid I'm testing.

Ten minutes later the duel was well underway. It's so sad, what with his monsters were dropping like flies, doubt that he will make it into the academy but if he pulls something out of the hat he may _just _only just make Slifer.

"So what house do you want to be in?" I hope he wasn't aiming too high.

"Obelisk." He was remarkably calm giving his current situation.

He had no monsters on the field only three hundred life points left, but he had a few face down traps or spell cards. How could he think that this is a good strategy? Maybe it worked on other kids in the playground but this is Duel Academy.

"Ok it's your turn. Make it count. Make it count." Please, otherwise you will get kicked out

"Ok then. I play Knight of Perpetual Darkness in attack mode and I end my turn." A demonic knight sat on top of a horse like it had come straight out of hell.

"Sorry about this." So sorry

"So am I." What does he mean?

"Cyberend Dragon attack." And so another win. Only I am so sad that he will be failed for his loss.

"Well that's all well and nice but the duel isn't over yet." Looking up nothing had happened

"What happened is that my Knight`s special effect is that if he is attacked by a monster whose attack points exceed his by one thousand attack point the attack is nullified." Amazing. He has outsmarted me, me. Jaden I would understand but me. He may make Slifer yet.

"Now time to finish this duel once and for all I activate Shrine to the Condemned allowing me to sacrifice my Knight to summon any monster that I want and the monster I want is, Dragon of Unfortunate Souls." This is such a good way to bring the duel back.

I soon wished that he had played that card as a giant, black, seven headed dragon that looked like it came straight out everyone's nightmares. "Now I equip him with The Infernal Crest of Desire and tribute two hundred life points to activate it." He's down to his last hundred life points. He must be making one last ditch attempt to pull the duel back or he had been planning this all along in which case that means there is more to come.

"What are you planning?" please give me an idea.

"To have some fun. Now I activate The Forbidden Book of Revelations allowing me gain the upper hand." Every monster and a few I had not yet seen all came back on to the field, but they were more ghostlike.

"Is this possible? WHAT? HOW? WHY?" I'm panicking I'm out-numbered, out-powered and I have no traps or spells that could help me. How did he plan this all out?

"Now I equip my Infernal Knight of Hell with The Crest of the Nine Rings allowing him to destroy one card on my enemies, A.K.A: your side of the field and as you only have one monster I think it's obvious what monster of yours is to die."

Then, suddenly, there was a flash of dark, purple light as that knight charged my dragon. Next thing I saw was the fact that my Cyberend Dragon was destroyed and I was now vulnerable.

"Err... Did you plan this from the start?" Please say no.

"Of course I did. I let you take all those points." He sighed. Why was he sighing? "Now finish him."

All of his monsters went to attack. This was going to hurt. Next thing I knew I was flying backwards before landing heavily on my back. Opening my eyes Saul was stood over me, offering me his hand to help me up. I took it, looking around. Everyone was shocked, due to the fact I lost in one turn and horrified due to the monsters that kid has. They're pure nightmare fuel.

He began to walk off. Who was that kid? There is no way someone like him has managed to remain under the radar. Oh well he deserves to go in to Obelisk.

The announcements started up again, beginning with:

"Could somebody call a doctor, Dr Crowler? He appears to have fainted." That was unexpected

That kid was already gone. I wonder where?

_**Introducing **__**Ellie**_

_**(Ellie P.O.V)**_

I was walking down the corridor towards the duel arena for my initiation test. I wonder who I will get to duel. Oh I so hope that I get to duel Jaden. Oh what a perfect duellist he is! He's duelled alongside The King of Games himself, Yugi Moto. Oh how perfect it would be to duel my idol.

I saw a girl walking by. I wonder who she is. Haven't got long enough to wonder need to get to the duel arena. Entering the room all my hope were very quickly shattered when I saw Dr Crowler was stood opposite me. I thought he was unconscious. Looking around I saw that kid from before taking his seat. Everyone moved away from him. _I wonder why. _Poor Syrus. That kid was the son of the Harrison-Coupe Family. He never stood a chance.

Drawing my first five cards I saw Guardians Keep. This was going to be over quickly.

_**Two Turns Later**_

Crowler was getting up after being defeated in a very short space of time. He looked furious, damn and I needed to have a word with him. I don't want to be in Obelisk.

"So err... what house am I in?" please say Slifer. PLEASE!

"WHAT HOUSE DO-" he sighed "what house do you want to be in?" YES! I get pick myself.

"Well I would like to go into Slifer. That would be perfect." Please

"Fine you can have Chazz's old room." YES! YES! YES!

This is all going to plan. Yes it's all working out perfectly.

_**Meet **__**Rythmie**_

_**(Chazz P.O.V)**_

I was on my way to my new room for while I stay here. Nothing like being back here. It's much better then where I had to stay at Slifer, well; I built my own room for that. On my way I ran into the girl that duelled me for her initiation test well. Of course she made Obelisk. There has only ever been one girl who has ever been in a different house. Blair. She only did that to get close to Jaden. Stalker.

"Hi! How are you finding Obelisk?" Trying to talk with her.

"Err... It's nice." Wow. That's an understatement

"Not much of a talker, are you?" guessing that she must be shy.

"So... You're back in your old room, Mr Chazz?" She was so meek

"Please, just call me Chazz. And no, I'm next to Zane's old room."

"Err... Well nice talking to you." And with that, she walked off.

_**Say Hello to **__**Lewis**_

_**(Saul P.O.V)**_

Walking to my new room I wonder; who I will be next to? Oh well. I will find out soon enough. Walking around the corner, I saw a boy in an Obelisk uniform with glasses. Tall, looks around eighteen, maybe nineteen, with muscles and a big smile.

"Hi. I'm Lewis. You're moving into that room just there, right?" Okay, that answers my earlier question.

"Yes. I'm Saul, nice to meet you." He seems nice.

"Nice to meet you. If you ever need a hand with anything, or just want to practice, I'll be happy to help." What a nice guy.

"Thanks. I will keep that in mind." I doubt that I will need much help outside of practising, but you never know.

_**XXXXXXX**_

_**Dr Crowler's memos**_

_**(Crowlers P.O.V)**_

Well, initiation tests complete, classes will be starting tomorrow. I guess there is not much I can do, but keep going over the list of new students only three stand out. I hope I don't have a repeat of what happened with Jaden & Syrus. Well, that year and this one have started the same: first I get beaten by Jaden, and now I get beaten by Ellie. Please say that there is no connection. Looking at the clock, it was getting late. I would find out in the morning.

Page | 4


	2. Chapter 1:The Plan

∑7s

_**Chapter1:**_

_**The Plan**_

(Ellie`s P.O.V)

I was up early that morning. I had to be. I needed to talk to chancellor Sheppard. I'm pretty sure that my boss has already spoken to him. The plan was simple for today: speak with the chancellor, attend my lessons then go over all the information after my lessons.

"Hello, chancellor I hope you know what I'm after." I asked

"Yes Mr. Seto was most clear; give you all the information on the students and give you access to our network and files." Well that sped things up. "Anything in particular you want to go over while your here?" Hmmmm

"Well…who is that boy that beat Syrus the other day?"

"That is Saul. He was top of his class back in junior high and had a terrible habit of scarring everyone. Just type his name into the internet you'll find enough about him to make your mind up." Well that's helpful. "Come to think of it we may be getting a transfer student but I will tell you about that later, if she does come." Well more people to come.

"Okay. Bye I need to be off to lessons now." Running through the academy I wonder why Seto thinks something bad is going to happen.

It all started six months ago, when Seto called me up to his office to tell me about my next job.

"Ahhh, Ellie, my most trusted spy. I have a new job for you. I want you to go undercover and keep an eye on proceedings. I have a feeling something may pose a threat to my beloved academy." Back then I thought how hard could that be until now that I have seen the list of students.

"Okay." Was my reply

"Fine. You will report back to me whenever you have sufficient information. Your cover story is that you babysit Mokuba." I had to keep going. I was running late to my first lesson. How is that going to look? Better just keep going. Soon enough I had arrived. It was Dr Crowler teaching. I hope he has calmed dawn since I beat him.

"Well class, look who finally decided to show." That would be a...No.

Looking around the class room, I don't know most of them but I was able to put a name to some of the faces:

Saul Harrison-Coupe: tall, dark Blond, pale skinned, blue grey eyes and wearing the Obelisk uniform

The girl called Rythmie long bright blond hair still looking shy.

The room was empty of anyone else that I know but the whole room was still looking at me.

"Erm… I was with chancellor Sheppard." Okay, that is true.

"Well then, you are just in time for a practice duel for us all to review." What?

"Okay who's duelling?" This should give me time to look over those files while the duel is going on.

"Well you are stood up ready. So pick your opponent." Okay. So I can't look over the files but I can test someone. Well I have an old score to settle with Saul.

"_What about..._Saul." This time I'll pay him back for all the problems he has caused me

"Well Saul, do you accept?" Back down and I win. Accept and I will learn your style and beat you later. Ha ha ha… either way I win and you lose.

"Fine then." Wait, he accepted?

"Well then, let's go to the arena." DAMN!

Five minutes later, we were there at the arenas.

"Well then, how are you?" Did he honestly just ask me that?

"Good. Wish that I didn't have all those headaches you caused me." Let's see him figure that one out.

"Oh you mean from when you were at Night tower? The computers there are so annoying if you haven't got experience with them." God damn it!

"Really? I never noticed. Who's your security with?"Once he tells me, I will be able to deal with him once and for all.

"Designed it myself." DAMN IT. How the hell could this be? Three years ago I broke in to Night tower, the heart of his business. Every scrap of information passes through those computers. It was simple enough to get in, harder than a lot of buildings I've dealt with. Snuck past security, avoided all of the security cameras… got to the I.T room to find that all of the computers are impossible to hack, and I'm able to hack Seto Kaiba's computers. All that came up when I tried was a pentagram. A bloody pentagram. That is all I got from three hours of trying.

"So you're good with computers then, are you?" I already know the answer to that.

"Not really… I just know how to keep people out of things I don't want other people to see."

"So are we going to duel or not?" I can't be dealing with this.

"Of course mi' lady." Does he talk to everyone like that? The posh git.

"Wait, so you know it was me? HOW?" This is going to be that he has military grade equipment for his security.

"Oh there was a camera on the computer. I thought you knew." **GOD DAMN IT!**

I better focus on dueling. The hand I have is not that bad actually.

"I summon cosmic kuriboh in attack mode. And place two face downs" That should keep him at bay. For a few turns at least.

I watched him draw his card his was so cold and calculating then looking at the card it made him smile. Not good but the fact it was him made it even more sinister.

"I summon The Fallen Knight of the realm and play three face downs." His knight was weak I could summon a stronger monster so easily but would he be expecting that? His knight was stood right in front of me regal, dark, menacing armour broken helmet caved in. Why summon such a weak monster?

(Saul P.O.V)

She had started with a weak monster but I've been around to long to underestimate people especially someone like her, I will need to keep my wits about me she is the one that was personally recruited by Seto.

"I summon the guardian of the wind in attack mode and end my turn." She was planning something the question is not why she is planning it but what is she planning.

Looking around at the audience I saw that boy Jaden and his cat. Hmmmm that reminds me my cousin is planning on coming over I need to talk to Chancellor Sheppard about it.

"So why _did_ you choose to go into Slifer?" this should be a good duel.

Drawing my next card I saw my chances of winning increase.

(Ellie`s P.O.V)

He was smiling again what could he have drawn? What was he planning?

"I play one face down and end my turn. Also I haven't gotten an answer from you."

Just playing a face down what strategy is that.

"I wanted to go there because that's where Jaden was and he is my idol and-

"_Stalker." _How dare he!

"I AM NOT A **STALKER **HOW DARE YOU!"

"You're not making a strong enough argument to say otherwise."

"Guardian attack!" Was that what he wanted?

"Time to activate my field spell The Knights Keep." His knights attack increased and my guardian was destroyed.

"I summon Acolyte of the forgotten arts in defence mode and end my turn."

"How did you know I wouldn't have anything to counter your spell?"

"Lucky guess." Hmm

"I play my guardian of earth in attack mode and end my turn." I'm going to have to play this his way work on a way to outsmart him like he did all those years ago.

His plan was most likely get enough monsters and summon his Dragon of Unfortunate Souls like he did with Syrus. I need to stop that.

"I play my playwright of death. And play two face down and end my turn." I need to stop him

"I play my guardian of fire in attack mode and attack."

"I play charmed in death this nullifies your attack." but it didn't my guardian attacked his knight fell. But then it got back up." Damn it if he summons that dragon I'm finished I have nothing to deal with anything that strong. "I activate the broken seals which means I must sacrifice all of my monsters to Summon The Eternal bringer of War The First Horseman Of The Apocalypse" all of his monsters burst in to flames, when the smoke cleared there was a monstrous black horse wearing blood red armour and sat on top of him, was some sort of soldier six feet tall clad in the same colour amour as his horse his armour was scuffed, scratched, dented and just generally battle scared.

"What is that?"

"The first horseman of the apocalypse War. _Buuuut _Unfortunately it can't attack for five turns."

**GREAT.**

"So I can do whatever I want for five turns?"

"Yes." GREAT I'm going to win. I'm going to win.

"I summon debris dragon" HAHA "well I should get on with my next turn should I?" I can't contain my glee.

"Feel free." He couldn't care less.

"Well then I play guardians staff this is _such a_ useful spell I can equip it to my guardian of fire and it gains 500 attack points and increases by one level." next turn it ends.

(Saul's P.O.V)

She was so happy ecstatic perhaps I should not have played my horseman but all things can be changed.

"Now I tune debris dragon with guardian of fire to syncro summon Stardust Dragon!" Damn.

"syncro what?"

"syncro summon."

"syncro what?"

"syncro summon." Okay "look its where you-

"Wait I seem to have stopped caring."

"git."

"Well seems the duels all going your way why don't you just attack?"

"I'll wait a bit to savour the victory; also I can give you some to see if you want to surrender"

I couldn't help letting out a sigh it was typical of me to get myself in to a mess like this.

"Well then, seeing as the odds are in your favour and the mess I've gotten myself into." I let out another sigh.

(Ellie`s P.O.V)

He was about to surrender I could feel it. I will win and well I could get a raise off of Seto. This is all so perfect his humiliation, in front of the academy it was worth coming here just for this.

Then he smiled.

"I'm not giving up so hit me with everything you've got." WHAT? He can not honestly think he stands a chance against me and my dragon.

"Stardust Dragon finish him!" HA I finally get to settle the score.

"Activate from beyond the grave-

"I thought you couldn't do anything for five turns!"

"Wrong I said I couldn't attack for five turns. Now I get to bring back one monster from my graveyard and I choose Acolyte of the forgotten arts and now I use his effect to bring back one spell card from the graveyard and I choose." He smiled again. "Charmed in Death."

**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN.**

"No, How oh god damn it I'm going to make sure I win." I'm not going to let him beat me.

"Now I sacrifice War to summon my own dragon. So it's all down to this." He was bringing it back I had to attack as soon as I could I'll be finished. "I also equip him with the Forbidden Crest of Revelations and sacrifice three hundred life points to activate it."

"Stardust Dragon attack!" I hope this works otherwise I'm beat plain and simple.

"Activate Spell –

"Activate mystical space typhoon!"

(Saul's P.O.V)

Our dragons were charging at each other we were going for each other. Neither of us wanted to lose we wanted to win. She hated me for outsmarting her three years ago. I didn't want to lose to her in my first duel.

They finally came in to contact causing a explosion that sent me flying back but in a split second I saw the same happen to her.

I got up everyone was in awe of us two we had just put two exceedingly powerful monsters against each other. We fought like it was our last.

(Ellie`s P.O.V)

By the time I had gotten up he was already smiling waiting for me.

"Good duel."

"Is that all you have to say?" after all that is that all you can say.

"that and Crowler`s fainted so the lessons over." He gave me one last smile and walked off.

I'm going to make sure I never draw with him again it's worse than losing to him. But I can guess that he's important to what's going on. I'll check his room later hehe what secrets do you have? That reminds me, why did I mix my decks? Syncro summons haven't even been released yet… damn, Setos gonna kill… there goes my pay rise…

Page | 6


	3. Chapter 2: The Walls Have Eyes & a Dog

∑7s

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The walls have eyes & a dog**_

(Ellie`s P.O.V)

Right my plan was to brake into that posh gits room see what he has to hide after all this is duel academy how hard could it be it won't be heh heh. Oh god damn it! He had added another lock to his door, not the kind I could pick it's the kind where you need a password to open the door. I needed a five letter word. Right he is depressive I know that so err death. That'll fit perfect that should work perfectly. I typed it in.

"Access denied." God! Damn! It!

First he made it that I can't get into his computers now I can't get into his room. Right there was only one thing to do. I ran through the academy as fast as I could I hope this plan works he's already ruined my reputation with those blasted computers he is going to pay. One way or another. I finally got to my destination I was stood outside below his balcony. How is it the rich kids always get the good stuff? Now I have two options I can either climb the wall and risk being seen or I could climb the tree that was behind me and that way I don't run the risk of being seen.

Decision made.

I climbed the tree it was harder than I first thought. Why is it that when he gets involved things always get more difficult? I need to start asking for more money if the job concerns him. Getting to the top of the tree I needed to make the jump or I'll end up hospitalised that will not help me find out what happens behind closed doors. Three, two, one I jumped I could see I wasn't going to make it reaching out with a hand I managed to grab hold of the balcony ledge. I was dangling above grassland no protection if I fall that's not going to help if I fall. Swinging my other arm around on to the ledge I managed to get hold of it with my other hand. Great. I then just had to pull myself up. Great, I was on his balcony this is progress. Now just to open the doors that separates me and his room. All those secrets, all that information, all that humiliation for him at least. The blinds where closed I had no idea what was behind those doors. I took a deep breath and opened them.

Oh good lord I'm hell! His walls were covered in pentagrams and other symbols and eyes. Eyes. What has done to this place this would have been such a nice place before he moved in.

"I was wondering when you were going to show." The voice came from my right turning to the source he was stood right there. How the hell did he manage to sneak up on me? Me a spy HOW? It his hands he had two glasses of champagne.

"Well I was just walking by when I thought why don't I pay that posh git Saul a visit?" I hope he goes bankrupt.

"Ha ha just because you couldn't get past the lock on my door." How did he know? He must have some fancy piece of equipment used by the military. "The lock has a camera in it so the moment that people start using it, it will take a picture and sent me there picture along with what they typed in."I really bloody hate you.

"So how much did that cost you?" most likely it will be around about a couple of thousand.

"Not nearly as much as this bottle of champagne."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"Ha ha it's just a drink and I would appreciate if you drank the glass I poured out." He said handing me the glass that was in his left hand.

I took a sip. God this is amazing absolutely amazing. I never thought anything could taste this good. I took one last glance around the room to make sure I hadn't missed anything of importance. Then I noticed something I had not seen before. At the foot of his bed was a big black dog it was a Labrador. Awwwwwww it was so cute.

"What's your dog's name?" I bet its something depressive.

"Guinness." What?

"What you mean like the alcohol?"

"Yes." For a sophisticated fellow he doesn't half show himself up.

I took another sip of the champagne. Oh god even better! I needed make sure I didn't show him how much I love this stuff.

Right I'm in his room chamber of his secrets and whatever those things on the walls mean.

"Can we continue this chat somewhere were there isn't any freaking wall tattoos?" I'm coming back anyway later to find all your dirty little secrets heh heh.

"Maybe later at the moment I just want to relax in the comfort of my room."What?

"How the hell can you relax here?" how could anyone relax here? I guess I'm going to have till later to sneak back in oh well I have better things to do.

Putting down the glass of champagne I was so sad to see it go. Well it was me going but still it was sad. After getting back to my room I decided that it would be best if I set up all of my equipment.

Three Hours Later

Once I had set up my computers, and hung up all my uniforms I decided it was time to start looking over those files seeing as Crowler cheated me out of my chance earlier. It was a simple enough task look at the name of the student, the house they are in and watch there entry duel to evaluate how much of a threat they are. Time passed I was getting bored no one appeared to be a threat. Until I got to the bottom of my pile of files. There were some names that stood out Rythmie, Saul, Lewis, Amara and Jamie those five stood out for some reason. Well it was obvious why Saul stood out but the other four. Opening the first file it was the girl called Rythmie.

Her file said she was shy but clever and had aced her tests along with beating Chazz to get in. Hmmmmmm she was good I had better watch her entry duel. Damn she was I mean _is_ good she would probably stand a chance against me or Saul. Looking over my classifications for threats to determine which one she is.

Class T: A possible and significant threat but due to the nature of the person they will not act on any power or chance to gain power.

Sounds like Her. Class T it is.

Next on the list was Lewis. Second year, Obelisk, Room opposite Saul's, deck based around plants and has rarely ever lost a duel. I need to see him in action but I can't find any footage of him. I wonder why.

Looking at the classifications for something to identify him.

Class E: A powerful opponent but with little evidence to say whether they are friendly or a threat.

Sounds about right I would be better off making sure he doesn't get to close to Saul.

Then there was Amara. A girl from north academy that is having problems with one of the teachers and is transferring to this academy she should be her tomorrow. Hmmm I may as well classify her tomorrow. This should give me a break from trying to break in to Saul's room.

Then there was Jamie. WHAT! He's Saul's Cousin. He missed the enrolment day but it looks like Saul has paid a few people so that he can get enrolled and they have picked the person to duel him. Saul WHAAAAT how did he manage that?

_**THREE HOURS EARLIER**_

(Saul's P.O.V)

I needed to see Chancellor Sheppard about my cousin, trust him to miss the enrolment day no I have to clear everything up for him. When I entered the room he was busy writing down something most likely the report for Seto. I thought that was Ellie`s job. Oh whatever the case may be I needed a word and I needed to deal with this sooner rather than later.

"Excuse me sir but could I take up some of your valuable time?" good play sweet and innocent.

"Oh Saul what are you doing here?" he was genuinely surprised that I was here.

"Well you see sir my cousin missed the enrolment day as you know. And I know you were very generous to let him have another go at enrolling but I was wondering if I could ask one more favour?"He was puzzled he had no idea what I was going on about.

"What is it then?" good progress is being made.

"Well I was wondering if I could be the one to test my cousin. Would that be possible?"

"Well we have to get a properly trained member of staff to do like you were tested by Syrus." Is that supposed to be a joke.

"I will pay three million for you to let me...

"I can't let you...

"Five and a half million." He was so shocked.

"I'll see what I can do." Good this is going to be fun.

_**BACK TO ELLIE**_

(Ellie`s P.O.V)

I`ll speak with him later about that. Right I can evaluate him based on his entry duel. I think that's enough work for one night. After deciding to get some sleep I turned off the computer and went to sleep. My last thought before I went to sleep was that I really hope Saul goes bankrupt.


	4. Chapter 3: Pica Pica

∑7s

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Pica Pica**_

(Ellie's P.O.V)

Damn this I'm late...again I need to get the duel arena. I need to see that new student Amara she must be a decent duellist to have been transferred after a problem, doesn't matter anyway she'll end up in obelisk in the end like all girls that come here. Well except myself oh and that Blair girl she was the first girl to be in Slifer and she was a stalker. Unlike me I am just doing my job a spy best in the business. Now I have to keep an eye on the academy my employer owns and today I have to watch evaluate the threat level of two students Lewis Yates & Amara Perry. Lewis is in his second year whereas Amara has just arrived here today from north academy it's time to time to see how well she duels. If I get there on time. _If. _How did I get myself in this mess oh yes that's how I stayed up all night trying to find Saul's weakness. He doesn't have one every duel I found of him he had won. He had beaten Zane Trusdale, Syrus, Mai Valentine, Tilla Mook, Deschtes Lew, Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, Mako Tsunami, Klamath Osler, Kirk Dixion & Pete Coppermine and he beat them all easily I am the only person that has ever come close to beating him in a duel how can that be and how did he end up here.

Finally I was there at the academy's duel arenas everyone was already in a seat waiting for the duel to begin. Saw a free space in between an Obelisk and a Ra it'll do for now. Walking over I couldn't help think that someone was watching me. Must just be my imagination I am very paranoid due to my job after all.

Down in the arena were two people one was the older, taller one known as Lewis and the other was a girl with long black hair pale skin and an average looking face she looked confident, almost as though she knew she could win this duel. This is going to be good.

They got ready to duel. Amara went first, she drew her cards. I wonder what type of deck she has. Maybe she has a deck of ghosts or maybe a deck filled with monsters scarier than Saul's. Then she spoke.

"Now by removing three monsters from my hand I can special Summon one level six or lower monster from my hand to the field so I pick my Starling Knight." A seven foot Bird man fully clad in armour complete with sword and shield. Birds really.

Then it was Lewis's turn he was smiling obviously this bird didn't scare him.

"I play wall of ivy." A strange monster appeared it looked just like a wall that was overgrown with monstrous tendrils if ivy. How ironic. It explains the name. "Now from my hand I play seed of deception which allows me to special summon one level two or lower plant type monster from my hand and I choose copy plant." Then a very _odd _looking plant that looked as though it was made up of dead branches all tangled together. "But before I end my turn I activate copy plants special effect I get to copy the level of one of your monsters and I choose Starling Knight." The odd shaped plant changes into a plant version of the starling knight. But its attack and defence points didn't change what is his plan? Then he spoke again. "Now I Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon."

Ah now I see it wasn't the attack that changed but the level… wait… "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat how does he have a Synchro monster!"

"Why did you think you were the only one in the world that had one?" Wait I know that voice turning around I saw Saul sat directly behind me. How does he do that sneak up on me a spy?

"How long have you been there?" I bet he bribed the person behind me to swap seats with him.

"I've been here for the last quarter of an hour." What. "So it was you that was watching me when I arrived here."

"I think most people would be watching a blundering idiot turn up late." Ouch. Diverting my attention back to the duel at hand the black rose dragon was quite aptly named it was huge and was mostly composed of red petals its tails and some randomly placed vines had some dangerous looking thorns. Rather like a rose as it would happen…

"Now I activate Black Rose Dragons special effect by removing one plant type monster from my grave yard I can reduce the attack points of any face up monster on the field and as you only have Starling Knight its attack points get sent to zero so I remove wall of ivy from play now Black Rose Dragon attack." Ouch that's gotta hurt down to one thousand six hundred life points on her first turn.

I want to see a duel between Lewis and Saul.

It was Amaras turn now let's hope she can turn it all around.

"Right your dragon may be good but I'm better I summon Chickoro." A fluffy pink feathery chick appeared "And I end my turn with one face down". Then it was Lewis's turn I hope she can cope.

"I activate black rose dragon's special ability again and attack." And with that last devastating blast the duel was over. Once the smoke cleared I could see Amara sprawled out on the floor. Oh well she's going to end up in Obelisk anyway. Then Lewis went over to help her up off the ground he shook her hand and left. What a gentleman.

Now I need to go make a phone call. Running off I don't want anyone following me after all I found a corridor that looked abandoned. Perfect this will do just fine.

Dialling the number hundreds of students passed me on their way to the canteen.

The phone rung six times then he answered. "What is it Ellie?" it was Seto's voice on the other end good I don't have to deal with his secretary again god she was annoying.

"Well how many Synchro monsters have been made?" please say two please say two.

"Only a few but they're very rare only the very wealthy can afford one why?"

"_weeeeeeeeeelllllll _it's just a student here has one." Then a different voice spoke up it came from right next to me I turn and good god its him again how the hell does he manage I couldn't contain the screams that escaped my lips down the phone.

"Ellie are you ok why did you just scream?" Seto's voice didn't sound concerned more annoyed. That git.

"Well then I'll be off now then shall I?" and with that Saul left what's his deal. I doubt I'll ever know.

"Nothing anyway… um it's just a student here had one bye." Ok tomorrow I get to see another entrance exam. Looking out into the corridor Saul went off in the direction of Chancellor Shepard's office I'll have to go see him later. What is going on with this academy?


End file.
